It is known to provide a sharpener for sharpening items such as skate blades. Some sharpeners, in particular some portable skate blade sharpeners, however suffer from one or more problems. For example, some sharpeners are not capable of easily accommodating skate blades of different thicknesses.
Another problem with some sharpeners is that they are not configured to ensure that the left and right corners of a skate blade are sharpened evenly relative to each other.
Another problem with some sharpeners is that their sharpening surfaces may be difficult and/or expensive to replace after wearing out.
It would be advantageous to provide a sharpener that at least partially overcomes one or more of these and other problems.